


Hands

by mopsi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopsi/pseuds/mopsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erotic poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

I’ve stopped counting my comes; cloud nine  
Fuzzies my thoughts, I yell,  
Push my hips, violently, into the air  
Swallowed by the void

We spoon, talk sweet nothings  
And your arm tangles around me. I scatter it with kisses  
So as to say I appreciate it teasing  
My nipple, lazily. What do you like in me? I ask, you tell me  
It’s the way I let you know, you are welcome

I rub your foot with mine, unprepared  
For your suppressed shout. You take  
Gently my hand to lead it  
To appropriate places  
I didn’t know you were a foot fetishist, I smirk  
While I settle my hands and feet into a rhythm  
You beg to differ, out of breath:  
It’s how it feels in another places

Fresh out of shower, you step in the bedroom  
I stretch out at your side of bed, showing off  
One of my feet on the floor, hands above my head,  
Perked nipples on my heavy breasts  
You tell me I’m gorgeous. It’s a fact.  
Done with teasing, you press my pelvis down  
Thrust in with your fingers hard  
I can’t move, only incoherent cries  
Harbinger my orgasm

  
Your fingers are on my labia once more  
I submit, listening to you  
Silently enjoy my moans


End file.
